Simplesmente eu te Amo
by pedro-12
Summary: Naruto, sempre passa por problemas mas com o decorrer da Historia em vários capitulos ele vai entender O Outro Lado da Vida.
1. Simplesmente eu te Amo

Fanfiction Anime / Manga

Casais: Primários - ShikaIno, NaruSaku e NejiTenten

Secundários - SakuKarin, KibaHina.

**Simplesmente Eu Te Amo **

**Capitulo 1: ****Fim da vida **

Em um dia chuvoso, uma garota Hiuuga não conseguia dormir, já era de madrugada quando conseguiu dar o seu primeiro bocejo, não conseguiu parar de pensar em seu pai, ele estava doente, muito doente, ele veio de uma missão Rank "S", E está muito mal.

Hinata retirou a cabeça do seu travesseiro e olhou para Naruto, ao seu lado, Espalhado na cama, tomando todo o lençol que Restava para sua namorada.

Hinata voltou a pensar em seu pai, e ela começou a chorar e Decidiu tomar água para ela ficar mais um para o chão Hiuuga observa uma meia suja de Naruto, como roupas de ninjas dele ea Hitaite (Bandana) caída ao lado do criado-mudo . / P Hinata não conseguia parar de pensr em seu pai, tudo na casa dela lembrava ele, um jovem Hiuuga começou a chorar, gemer e soluçar.

Naruto acordou

-Hinata você está bem? -Eu estou bem!

-Hinata você não me engana! Aconteceu algo sim, e eu quero saber! -Meu pai, ele não está bem! -Ele vai ficar bem, eu prometo!

-Você não está me entendendo, eu quero ficar perto dele! Resmungou a menina.

-Está bem amanhã nós vamos para lá! - Não eu quero estar lá agora! -Agora não vai dar, Hinata!

-Dá sim, você é que não quer me levar! -Eu quero, mas-(Hinata interrompeu o)

-Mas que nada, Naruto Você é muito preguiçoso!

-Você não vem falar comigo assim!

falo-Ah, e mais vou falar! VÁ EMBORA! Não quero mais te ver! NUNCA MAIS! Te odeio!

Aquilo foi o "fim de vida" para Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Simplesmente eu te amo**

_Capitulo 2__-__**Traição**_

Naruto não sabia o que fazer, onde ele ia dormir?

"Será que a Sakura vai deixar eu dormir...Não mesmo se ela deixasse, o Sasuke que não ia deixar eu dormir lá...Já sei, tem um hotel perto da casa de Sakura."

Naruto andou,andou e andou,estava chovendo muito... Até que ele chegou no hotel.

(NO HOTEL):

-Olá,quanto é a hospedagem ?

-Boa Noite,40 pratas ...

Naruto olhou a carteira dele e só tinha 20...

-Eu só tenho 20,posso pagar o resto amanhã ?

-Não,sinto muito !

Naruto saiu do hotel e parou em um banco da praça, sentou e foi ligar para Hinata.

Hinata não atendeu!

E Naruto tentou, tentou e tentou, e ela não atendia, ele deitou no banco e dormiu!

NA CASA DE SASUKE e SAKURA:

Sakura não tinha dormido nada porque Sasuke estava roncando,foi para janela,e viu Naruto dormindo na praça,ela se assustou.

Ela pegou o seu casaco e foi para fora correndo.

-Naruto,está tudo bem? Acorda!

-Sakura?

-Naruto? O que aconteceu ? Você está dormindo aqui ! Na praça, por que ?

-A Hinata terminou comigo,não tinha onde eu ficar e o dinheiro está na casa dela !

-Huumm! Dorme lá em casa !

-Ta bom !

-Isso não foi uma pergunta! Kkk!

- Kkkk !

-Obrigado, Sakura !

(NA CASA DE SAKURA ):

-Nossa como o Sasuke ronca !

-Kkk, não fala assim do meu namorado !

-Kkkkkk!

-Alí é o quarto de hospedes,dorme lá, já está tudo pronto!

-Nossa, muito obrigado, Sakura.

-Diinada

Naruto entrou no quarto,deitou na cama e dormiu.

(No dia seguinte)

Naruto acordou,escovou os dentes e foi para a sala.

-Oi Naruto,Sakura me falou que você dormiu aqui!

-Ah,oi Sasuke ! Obrigado !

-Não tem problema, Naruto !

-Eu já vou...

-Tchau.

Naruto foi para a casa de Chegou perto da janela e viu Hinata e Kiba se beijando,e ele pensou.

"Hinata não é tão rápida com namoros,então eles estão namorando faz tempo,quer dizer que ela...Ela...Me Traiu!"

Naruto entrou sem falar nada, pegou suas coisas e abriu a porta para ele sair.

-Naruto-(Naruto a interrompe)

-Para você é Naruto-kun,está bom ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Simplesmente eu te amo**

_Capitulo 3-__**O Convite e as Intrigas**_

Naruto depois de sair da casa da Hinata,foi encontrar a Hokage.

(na sala da hokage)

-Tsunade-obassama,me chamou?

-Sim,Naruto ,o seu sensei está pedindo para reunir a equipe, por que eles vão jantar com o time 10.

-Okay !

Naruto esperou,se despediu,e foi procurar um apartamento para ele morar.

Depois de três horas ele conseguiu um apartamento,o mesmo quando ele tinha 13 anos.

Naruto olhou para o relógio e viu que já estava na hora dele ir para o jantar.

Colocou uma blusa social e uma calça jeans,e andou até o restaurante.

Chegando lá,Naruto viu Ino e Shikamaru abraçados,Chouji comendo,Sasuke e Sakura de mãos dadas e Yamato de braços cruzados.

-Oi! Falou Naruto.

-Oi! Todos Falaram.

-Naruto amanhã vai ser o meu Aniversário de Namoro com o Shika, está aqui o convite, o tema será tipo um "Baile".Sinto muito,eu soube do que aconteceu com você e a Hinata.

-Obrigado, Ino.

-Ino me desculpe mas,eu não vou ir,não to com vontade de ir para as festas.

-Eu entendo. Disse Shikamaru.

Todos riram.

-Desculpe gente mas eu tenho que ir. Disse Yamato.

-Tchau. Todos disseram.

Sasuke e sakura estavam cochichando:

-Se eu não for para a festa você não vai, okay? Disse Sasuke.

-Isso não está certo, a Ino é minha melhor amiga !

-ARG!Deixa para lá está resolvido,você não vai e "ponto final".

Sakura gritou:

-Você não fala assim comigo,seu ciumento,Eu quero ir para a festa da Ino, quem é você para me falar o devo e não devo fazer ?

-Sou Sasuke Uchiha, um dos ninjas mais fortes de Konoha ( Ele falou em um tom Sarcástico ).

-Ninguém se importa,vai embora,Nunca mais olha para a minha cara,está bom? Sasuke Uchiha .

-Há, Há, Há. Eu tenho a Karin que está louca por mim !

Sakura começou a chorar,e Sasuke foi em direção a saída !

-Sasuke...Quem é você para falar assim com a Sakura ?

-Uma pessoa melhor que você ! Eu não vou perder tempo falando com você Naruto.

Sasuke foi embora e Naruto se sentou.

Sasuke voltou e falou:

-Sakura, aquela casa ainda é minha!Resmungou Sasuke.

-Não tem problema Sakura! Dorme lá na minha casa,Eu comprei uma cama,uma Televisão e um sofá. Eu durmo no sofá.

-Não eu faço questão de dor-(foi interrompida pelo Naruto)

-Não, a casa é minha, você dorme na minha cama ! Kkk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Simplesmente eu te Amo**

_**Capitulo 4 -**__** Amor Correspondido**_

-Naruto, obrigado, você é um dos meus melhores amigos.

-Sem Problemas Sakura.

-Vamos para casa Ino ?

-Claro, Shikamaru.

-Tchau, gente.

-Tchau.

-É nós também vamos !

Todos saíram e foram para suas casas menos Naruto e Sakura.

-Sakura, eu vou comprar uns refrigerantes !

-Okay !

Eles compraram e foram ao caminho da casa de Naruto.

De repente uma bicicleta passa e atropela Sakura.

-Idiota,não vê por onde anda ? Resmungou Naruto.

-Ai,ai,está doendo.

Naruto carregou a Sakura no colo, e foram para o hospital mais próximo.

A medica viu Sakura,examinou ela, e Naruto levou ela para Casa.

( Na casa do Naruto)

Naruto Colocou a Sakura na cama dele, ligou a Televisão e bebeu refrigerante.

- Naruto, muito obrigada por tudo, me defender ,me carregar até sua casa ...

-Amigo é para essas coisas ...

-Sim.

Sakura levantou sentou no sofá onde Naruto estava,Bebeu um gole de Refrigerante e falou :

-Naruto.

-Oi, Sakura.

-Eu...Eu...Te...Amo.

Em seguida, Sakura beijou o Naruto.

-Sakura eu Também te amo.

Eles dormiram na mesma cama, mas antes de naruto dormir ele pensou

" Acordei como amigo e vou dormir como namorado...kkk "


	5. Chapter 5

**Simplesmente eu te Amo**

_**Capitulo 5-**_**:Festa e Confissão**

Naruto acordou olhou para Sakura e saiu da :

"Acho que vou fazer um agrado para Sakura"

Naruto saiu, foi fazer algumas coisas para Sakura.

Naruto voltou com uma sacola na mão, ajeitou as coisas que estavam lá dentro e ligou a televisão.

Depois de um Tempo Sakura acordou.

-Bom dia, Naruto.

-Bom dia, Sakura.

-Eu tenho que ir para casa do Sasuke pegar minhas coisas, vem comigo?

-Não, eu já fiz isso para você.

Sakura deu um sorriso e disse:

-Obrigada. Hoje é o aniversário de namoro da Ino e do Shikamaru.

-Pois é, eles vão fazer quantos anos de namoro ?

-2.

-Huum,vou tomar um banho!

-Está bem!

Naruto deu um beijo em Sakura, pegou sua toalha e foi tomar banho.

Naruto saiu do banho e viu Sakura,olhando a foto do time 7.

Naruto abraçou ela pela cintura e Sakura apoio sua cabeça no ombro de Naruto.

-Naruto,você está de .

-Eu não sou acostumado a trocar de roupa no banheiro.

.

Naruto trocou de roupa e falou :

-Olha para lá!Ra Ra!,

-Ta bom.

Naruto trocou de roupa e falou :

-Sakura, vamos almoçar no Ichiraku ?

-Claro.

Naruto e Sakura foram de mãos dadas até o Ichiraku .Chegando lá, Naruto falou :

-Tio,2 Lámens.

-É pra já.

Naruto e Sakura esperaram,comeram e foram embora.

-Naruto,vamos fazer compras para o Aniversário da Ino e Shikamaru ?

-Vamos.

Eles pararam em uma loja e ficaram vendo as camisas masculinas.

-Essa vai ficar perfeita em você e leva também essa calça Jeans para o provador.

Naruto trocou e foi para fora.

-Você está lindo !

-Obrigado! Naruto respondeu nos risos.

Naruto voltou ao provador para colocar a roupa também foi para o provador.

Naruto voltou,viu Sakura e falou :

-Uou!Vo-você está maravilhosa !

-Gostou ?

Sakura estava com um vestido "Tomara que Caia" preto,que ia até o joelho,com brilho nas bordas do vestido.

Eles foram até o caixa, pagaram e foram embora.

Depois foram a outra loja, e compraram o presente para Ino e Shikamaru.

Foram para casa,se arrumaram e foram pra a festa.

(Na Festa )

-Olá,pessoal !

-Oi,gente !

Ino estava deslumbrante, um vestido branco, com uma alcinha cheia de brilho, um cinto em um tom de lilás, o vestido era pequeno,como o de Sakura.

Shikamaru estava usando uma camisa social preta, com umas listras pequenas de branco.

-Ino e Shikamaru,aqui estão os seus presentes.

-Não precisava Naruto e Sakura.

Sakura foi conversar com a Ino e Naruto foi conversar com os meninos.

-Ino,porque o Neji, a Ten-Ten, o Lee,a Hinata nem o Kiba vieram ?

-Sakura,foi porque time do Lee,está em missão !E a Hinata traiu o Naruto com o Kiba...

-Entendo...

Todos conversaram muito até na hora de cantar parabéns.

Todos cantaram...E pediram foi o primeiro.

-Ino,Você foi uma das melhores coisas que apareceram em minha vida, eu te amo muito, você é linda, talentosa, Inteligente...Um dia eu te perguntei "Por que você gosta tanto das flores?" e você me perguntou "Por que você gosta tanto das nuvens?" eu sei as respostas dos dois, "Você gosta das flores por que elas são iguais a você,bonitas e Graciosas" e "Eu gosto das nuvens por que elas são iguais a mim,são preguiçosas,não fazem nada e as vezes choram". Mas eu tenho outra pergunta-Ele se ajoelhou pegou uma coisa no bolso e a abriu - Ino,Quer casar comigo ?

-É claro que eu quero !

Eles se beijaram e tocou uma musica bem lenta e ele falou :

- Quer dançar ?

- Sim.

Eles Dançaram e Naruto foi falar com a Sakura :

-Quer Dançar ?

-É claro !

Para todo mundo aquela noite foi uma noite para ser lembrada.

(Na casa da Hinata)

-Kiba, atende!

Caiu na Caixa postal.

-Kiba,eu queria me desculpar com você! Eu estou triste,terminei com o Naruto,e eu...Te amo.

Em Konoha tudo ficou bem, Naruto Casou com a Sakura,Shikamaru e Ino Também casaram,Neji e TenTen começaram a namorar sério e Hinata namorou o Kiba...O Sasuke perdeu a Sakura e a Karin...

**Fim**


End file.
